Worlds Apart
by zekesbabe
Summary: COMPLETE! Kai. The leader of the resistance. Tala. The king making many suffer. Rei. The seductive crush of both. What happens when Kai is betrayed and max and Tyson die? Why is Rei being kept locked away? How will Kai save the day and win his crush?
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Apart

It had been five years. Five long, difficult years since their parents had died. They were on the streets of Paris after their homes had burned down in the Kings fury. Five years since this fury had first been unleashed. Five friends thrown together after their parents had been murdered before their eyes. The eldest, Kai, had been made the unofficial leader of the group. Through thick and thin he was the one who remained calm, he, though at the young age of nineteen, was the leader of the rebels and was therefore the most respected. Respected as he was, the King was after his blood. After all, he did lead the rebels and not only that. He had broken into the palace to sabotage the Kings guard and had sometimes tried to poison the King himself.

The youngest, Max, was the shyest. The groups pet as it were. His parents were not only killed in front of him but the men who had killed them had also left the young one with a cut from his ear to the nape of his neck which, was now healing to form an evil looking scar. He followed Kai like a lost lamb. The group loved him like he was their own brother, not only because he was the youngest, but because he had suffered a great deal of trauma and woke up most nights drenched in sweat screaming.

Rei. He was the feminine guy of the group. Also the third oldest of the main five. He was the loving, motherly figure to the other four however; he was also the one who helped get Kai into the palace. Many a time, he had gone boldly up to the castle gate and distracted the guardsmen. Fools these men were, to admire such a beauty. He was slender and his long raven hair swept its way across his lower back in perfect ringlets. His face was delicate, with a petite nose and soft amber eyes.

Tyson. Tyson was the happy carefree teen, the second oldest to Kai and the most clumsiest. He always did something to cheer everyone else up. It didn't matter if he tripped over his feet into a custard pie; one Kai had just stolen from the rich market. His hair was long and blue, tied in a tight red ponytail. A small fang earring hung from his ear, a goofy grin on his face that made everyone smile when they were near him.

The last one…Daichi. The second youngest and one of the most brutal in the resistance. No mercy was his motto. He had hardened past caring. He was responsible for the death of over fourteen of the king's guard in one raid. Daring, dangerous and as evil as the king himself. Yet…for some unknown reason Kai kept him close. Maybe it was because Daichi had proved himself more than capable, or maybe it was because he was so small he could get into anywhere, which proved him a valuable ally. No one was sure exactly but one thing they were sure about, Kai kept him ever so close. As Rei often joked, Kai kept his friends close and his enemies closer, though no one ever believed that was the case.

It was the dead of night when Kai next left, along with Rei and Daichi. He had entrusted Max with Tyson who though was utterly insane, could sober up and be serious when the time called for it. "Don't worry." Tyson had said while watching over the sleeping, shaking Max. "He'll be ok. You know I'd never let anything happen to him." He smiled fondly while pulling Max into his arms protectively. Kai nodded and watched as Max's previously creased face relaxed into an expression of peace and contentment. Ruffling the smaller boy's hair affectionately he pulled Rei and Daichi into the cover of the shadows created by the street torches.

As they reached the walkway up to the palace Rei started trembling. Although he had done this many a time before he always became nervous. What if they were caught and killed? Who would look after Max and Tyson? They'd be left alone, never knowing unless they came up to the palace and were killed on the spot. Kai nudged Rei sharply but softly, saying silently that he needed to hurry. Rei took a deep breath and strolled up to the gate.

_Knock knock_

A panel slid open promptly. "What?" Barked the sleepy guardsman. He blinked heavily before realising who it was. Rei flashed a smile as the guard opened the gate with a chuckle. "Hello my lovely. Back so soon?" He said huskily.

Rei simply smiled before asking, "Is it just you tonight or will there be anyone else?"

"Just me." Came the ever-eager reply from the desperate guard.

Rei smiled seductively and wrapped his soft arms around the guard's neck slowly massaging the muscles. "You're so tense." He murmured pulling the fool to a chair inside the gate. "Here. Let me soothe your muscles." He said rubbing his hands over the slimy neck. As the guard pulled Rei's crotch onto his lap Rei pushed the pressure point on the repulsive, sticky neck. Making sure the poor excuse for the king's guard was unconscious he slid his hand to the belt and unfastened it, removing the keys; he opened the forgotten gate and pulled Kai and Daichi inside. Giving them the keys he sat next to the guard, pulling his shirt off, just in case the fool woke early.

Kai and Daichi ran swiftly into the shadows undetected. They slowly crept to the palace entrance and slipped inside, narrowly avoiding being beheaded by the falling gate. "That's going to pose as a problem." Daichi whispered gleefully, earning a glare and a nudge from an agitated Kai.

They carried onwards, occasionally meeting up with armed soldiers who soon became unarmed and unconscious soldiers. "This is annoying." Daichi growled eventually.

"I agree." Muttered Kai after knocking out the sixth soldier. "Strip them of their armour and put it on." He ordered, to this Daichi happily obliged. Once they had put the suffocating armour on they pulled the men into an isolated room and closed the heavy wooden before sliding a strong wooden beam into the lock outside, trapping the poor disgraced warriors into a smelly restricted room.

They found, once they had got the hang of walking in heavy clanking suits, that getting around the castle became a much easier task. Strutting through the castle they were able to get to the King's chambers easily. As Kai had been there a number of times before he found his way easily. Daichi, had he not been close to Kai, would have been lost in an instant. He only knew his way to the armoury.

The King was busy in his chambers writing a letter. He looked up quickly when he heard the creaking of his door. "What?" He snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He asked returning to the letter.

"Yes _oh great one_" Kai remarked sarcastically brandishing a newly sharpened dagger. Paling significantly the King looked up. "The end of your reign is coming King Tala." Daichi sneered.

"My men were supposed to have been trained to recognise you. Even if you were in disguise." King Tala growled.

Daichi took off his helmet. "Yeah well your men are idiots." He smirked.

Kai cleared his throat interrupting the silent hatred. "You will pay for your crimes against the people _King _Tala." He said gripping the King's throat and holding the blade to the trembling redheads Adam apple.

Just as he was about to slit the throat of the tyrant soldiers burst into the room, armed with newly developed rifles. "Let him go street filth!" The head of the royal guard demanded.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "If you think I'm going to let your master go when I have him at my mercy you have another think coming Bryan." He said tightening his grip on Tala's throat. "You shoot me…my hand will slip while my heart stops beating. Then you will have treason on your head." He said harshly. Bryan thought for a moment before holding his hand up to stop his men from shooting. He put his weapon down, causing the others to follow suit.

Kai watched them before walking boldly through them, his hands tightly around Tala proving he would kill him if they made a move out of place. Daichi followed him, picking up a rifle of his own and following behind Kai. He made sure no one would sneak up behind Kai. As they reached the entrance Kai barked at them. "Open the gate." On Bryan's nod the guards did as ordered. Kai and Daichi went through, reaching Rei who hurried to grab his shirt and put it on. Tala, who was slowly suffocating found himself enthralled by the raven beauty. Of course, he had heard many stories about this creature from bored guards who bragged about their sex lives. He had always found it strange how none of them actually remember sleeping with this creature. They only mentioned being massaged at the neck before passing into realms of pleasure.

As Rei pulled his tunic over him he opened the very front gates with the keys that Kai tossed to him. He opened the gate and went through, as did Daichi. Kai roughly whispered into Tala's ear, causing the redhead to panic and nod. Kai lifted his arm and dagger away from Tala's neck and swiftly kicked him forward into Bryan's arms before slamming the front gate shut and running as fast as possible back to the others.

Bryan shouted to his men to follow them until Tala growled and straightened himself up. "Leave them alone." His face turned into an evil grimace. "We'll get them back where it hurts." He sneered, limping back to his room. "We'll see who is the fool at the end of this."

Bryan stood in the courtyard at a loss for words. His king had never been like this before. He turned back to his men and ordered them to place extra security around the castle walls.

Far away in the cover of an alehouse Kai, Daichi, Max and Tyson were celebrating uproariously their success. They hadn't managed to kill the king but they had stolen a rifle and more importantly the king's dignity. Rei was in the bathroom scrubbing his hands ferociously, trying to rid himself of the slime from the neck of the guard.

**What does Tala mean 'get them where it hurts'? Has it got anything to do with my summary that says "Why is Rei being kept locked away?"**

**Guess there's only one way to find out. Read the next chapter. Of course I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews. So please please please review!**

**ADVERTISEMENTS: I RECOMMEND THESE TO READ!**

**My Point of View by Lady Nikki! I hate Kenny more than anyone else but it made me cry!**

**Just Another Slum Rat by Lady Nikki! This is sooooo sweet! Rei is a slum rat and saves Kai's little sister. (Yaoi)**

**The Lion King: Be Prepared by sn0zb0z! Scar and Mufasa grew up. Was Scar as evil as he was when he was older? Read to find the answers!**

**Charmed: Destiny by sn0zb0z! Prue is dead! No she's not. Another chance? She doesn't know who she is! WHAT? Read it!**

**Abuse by AnimeQueen48! Rei is abused by his grandpa. Three Russians step in to help him out even though he doesn't want their help…does he?**

**Mysteries of the Future by AnimeQueen48! Two OC's. Male pregnancy. Yaoi in one word. What's the pairing? Read to find out!**

**WANT YOUR STORY ADVERTISED? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

**(Only accepted if you comment on the story)**


	2. Chapter 2

Worlds Apart

"Your majesty? Sir your 'guest' is here." A voice echoed in the darkened room. Tala was sat in an armchair by the fire, the only light source in the room. He acknowledged the information by waving his hand quickly before setting it back, resting elegantly on the arm. As footsteps echoed in his chamber he turned his gaze onto a mirror placed at the side of the fireplace. From this he could watch the newcomers every move. As the figure came into view he smirked to himself softly. His visitor came every night after an attack upon him; yet, he didn't know how it was this person always knew when he had been attacked. In fact, support was offered in place of an explanation. It really was quite intriguing.

"You come again stranger." Tala said softly, staring into the fire while keeping a watchful eye on the man. "Again and again you come and repeatedly I ask you how you seem to know." He raised his head to look directly into the mirror to see the expression of the stranger; he was not surprised when he found there was none. Standing up he moved to the drinks table and poured a glass of whiskey. Offering it to the stranger he was also not surprised to see the curt shake of a head.

"I don't come to share pleasantries my Lord." The stranger said sitting in Tala's previously deserted chair. Tala smiled hospitably while the corner of his mouth twitched. He didn't like to share his chair as it gave him the feeling of being masterful, he now felt insignificant. However, how would he show his appreciation if he refused this man the best chair by the fire. Sitting down on another chair he took the drink in his hand and studied the newcomer. He came dressed in a long black cloak every time. Bangs of hair flooded down his face, masking the identity. His eyes burned brightly with something, anger possibly Tala found himself thinking.

"I understand that." Tala said after pausing for a moment. "There is no time for pleasantries these days, especially not if that bloody resistance filth has his way." He growled, clenching one fist tightly inside his robe pocket while the other tightened its grip around the whiskey glass, causing it to shatter in his grip. He cursed angrily as he watched the glass shards and the whiskey combine with his blood. His hand was burning with the amount of alcohol mixing with his flesh. Ignoring the pain for a moment he once again looked at the stranger, who didn't seem fazed by Tala's outburst. "I need to know if you can do something for me." He said. "Something simple and worth a lot of money."

The stranger studied him. "Do you try to buy me off?" He asked to Tala's profuse denial. He watched as said King arose from his chair and dove into his other robe pocket. He retrieved quite a big bag and placed it into the stranger's hand, watching his host carefully the stranger rifled through the contents of the purse. Looking up, a smirk on his face he asked, "What is it that we're talking about?"

Kai awoke early, the morning following the castle raid, to the smell of beef stew. Groaning he turned over, straight into the sunlight. Momentarily blinded he staggered to his feet and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the sleep that was encased in his eyes. His head was pounding from after their celebration the previous night. He knew he shouldn't drink so much but it was a glorious moment. He stepped into the already prepared bathtub, after shrugging off his open shirt, shivering. Silently he thanked Rei for having already sorted the bath out, as he hated doing it normally. He quickly scrubbed himself clean, knowing Tyson or Max would be bounding downstairs any moment seeking their own bath.

Finishing his long overdue wash he entered the kitchen twinned dining area and sat down in front of a steaming goblet of coffee. "Tired?" A voice asked from the fireplace. Kai looked up to see Rei stoking the fire, trying to keep the kitchen warm.

He smiled amused. "I don't know what time you get up but I don't know how you do it." He murmured, his head still pounding. Rei just chuckled.

"If I drank even half as much as you did last night you probably wouldn't see me ever again. I'd be stuck in bed forever." He said while bending low into a small cauldron perched over the fire. He spooned a bit of beef stew into a clay pot and placed it, loudly, in front of Kai, much to the displeasure, voiced by said hung-over. "Oh Kai. When will you learn?" Rei chuckled going to check on Daichi who had drunk a similar amount, if not more than Kai the previous night.

Tyson came bounding jovially down a few moments later along with a nervous Max. "Morning Kai." Tyson smiled reaching for a ladle to pour the stew into one of two bowls he was carrying. Max sat next to Kai and smiled weakly, as Tyson plopped a bowl in front of him, before turning his attention to the tabletop. Rei followed shortly, muttering about Daichi's 'famous' disappearances. "Daichi disappeared again?" Tyson asked while helping himself to the stew. Rei nodded. Tyson smiled while sitting down opposite Kai. "He'll be back. You know how he loves to celebrate our victories the day after the booze has cleared from his head." Rei sighed. He knew Tyson was right. He just wished Daichi would talk to them more, instead of always shutting himself away and avoiding them.

Later as he gathered his moneybag and cloak, prepared to go out and haggle for some expensive treasure they could later sell, Kai stood in front of the exit. "You need to be extra careful Rei." He said pulling his companion into an awkward hug. "Now that Tala's seen you he'll probably have your picture up on a 'Wanted' poster next to mine and Daichi's." He warned. Rei just smiled and assured him he would be fine. Kai nodded and stepped away, watching Rei disappear into the dawn.

After walking a few miles into the heart of the town Rei had managed to haggle many ancient scrolls, jewellery items and artefacts. Laying out a patched blanket he laid the items down in a neat design. By midmorning he had made a fair bit of money, a professional haggler as he was he refused to lower the prices of his collection.

Around the early afternoon he started to pack away. It would soon be the start of the police parade and if Kai was right and Tala had started hunting him as well it wasn't safe to be out in the open. He fastened the remaining treasures into a pouch he carried on his back. Just as he put the last treasure in his bag he heard the beating of the drums and to his horror saw the guard parade heading closer to his spot. He pulled the cloak further over his face and started away.

"Halt." A curt bark called to him. Trembling he did as the guard asked. He stood and bowed his head low in respect as two officers broke away from the parade. "Who are you? Do you live around here?" The partner of the first asked roughly.

"Please sir. I live on the outskirts of the royal city. My name…" He paused for a moment, daring not hesitate too long. "Kei Ron." He said hurriedly bowing, his cloak covering more of his face.

The men looked at one another. "Very well. Carry on with your duties." They muttered before turning and rejoining the parade. Rei breathed a huge sigh of relief as he hastened away. Suddenly he heard a shout. "GET HIM!" Rei turned around to see virtually the entire parade chasing him.

Cursing he darted down a dark alley and with amazing speed leaped over the small wall that blocked the exit of the alley. He crouched low on the other side behind crates of fish. The fish would disguise his scent from the ravenous hounds that accompanied the King's men. As the hooves of those on horses approached he flung his face on the floor and covered himself with his cloak. It was lucky he had chosen to wear the darkest cloak any of the resistance had.

He was sure the dogs; though unable to smell him could hear his teeth chatter and his heart thump. As the hooves and voices left the alley and moved further away he dared a glance over the fish crate. Idiocy. The next thing he knew he was being roughly pulled over the crate, punched so as to have the wind knocked out of him before being shackled like a wild animal. "Thought you could escape?" A voice hissed as he was pushed over to the awaiting guard. "I never let my prey escape." The owner of the voice laughed as Rei fell into a dirty puddle.

Rei found himself being trussed up and forced into a feminine sitting position on a black stallion. He tried to object only to gag on the material shoved over his mouth. It was filthy! He started to struggle, all the while panicking over where he would end up…either the prison or the executioner's stage. After a while the person behind him must have gotten bored with trying to hold the prisoner still as Rei found he was hit across the back of the head, falling into a peaceful abyss.

**OOH! THE SUSPENSE…WHAT WILL KAI, MAX AND TYSON DO WHEN THEY FIND OUT REI IS GONE? AND WHO WAS THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER?**

**Only one way to find out! And I got three more reviews than I asked for so I had to focus on this after work. It takes me ages to write these chapters because I can't usually write long chapters. Never tried before but I try to get to 2000 words for each chapter on here. So as you wonderful people exceeded my expectations…I ask for (overall total) 25 reviews for this chapter before I update/start writing the next chapter.**

**Any ideas you would like to see in this story…except the deaths (we can add more deaths if you want!) and the outcomes…let me know in a review! Your ideas count!**

**TO:**

**Lirin Sama**

Thanks for the review

**IloveanimeIlovelife**

Thanks for the review Rei has this thing about cleanliness. He's very fussy…especially if he feels dirty after an event, as such. And I'm not a talented writer **blushes**

**Tiger.d.kim**

Thanks for the review I know you love Tala…if you didn't I'd be very bored!

**starvingartist24601**

Thanks for the review Awesome! Really! YAY! I like how Rei seduces then knocks out, while making it seem the person passed out from too much pleasure!

**Dinytr**

Thanks for the review

**chi no hana**

Thanks for the review GET OUT OF MY HEAD! That was one of the ideas I had. Do you reckon I should pursue it then? I thought they were like a family. Kai and Rei the parents and Max being the baby and Tyson the eldest teenager who's ultra wild!

**Yume no Anime**

Thanks for the review Tell Rei…TOUGH! YOU'RE LOVED…you exist to be the rope in a tug of war game! And I wouldn't have it any other way

**ShiningNoDa**

Thanks for the review Max and Tyson die. That's the way it is! And I have a spoiler…Tala doesn't die…and Kai is tortured.

**sn0zb0z**

Ahh my loyal reviewer! Thanks for the review

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review Tala is evil la la la la la la That was a similar idea to the one I had. Would that be what you like to see?

**Fraser Mills**

Thanks for the review I will watch my grammar. Thanks for pointing that out. Not much background here but I promise more in the next! Thanks honey!

**Lady-Nikki**

Thanks for the review There's such thing as a wow factor? I thought it was a myth! The start was Tala's point of view especially for you.

**darkwaterwolf**

Thanks for the review


	3. Chapter 3

Worlds Apart

Kai was practicing his hand-to-hand combat with Daichi, both evenly matched in offence with Daichi lacking in defence, when Tyson ran over, accidentally colliding with the two and in the middle of the opposing swings. Sprawled on the floor holding his cheek he looked up at Kai tearfully. "Sorry Ty." Kai said offering his hand to his fallen friend. Tyson took it and brushed his tears away impatiently.

"Kai." He choked. "Kai…it's Rei." He took a shaky breath trying to calm himself.

"What about Rei?" Kai asked. Though he cared about the others he focused mainly on Rei. Fragile, young and innocent. Al the things the others, with the possible exception of Max, weren't. He'd never killed, always chose to distract…or knock out.

Kai had always been drawn to Rei, not because he was amazingly seductive but because Rei would always act like the mother each member of the group once had. The only think that annoyed Kai about Rei, aside from the believable way he flirted with the enemies, mainly the King's Guard, was his obsession over cleanliness and hygiene. They lived in an old abandoned wine shop for petes sake!

Snapping back to reality he took a step forward and took Tyson's hand, firmly, but gently. "I don't know how…I just saw…oh Kai!" Tyson wailed, burying his head into Kai's chest, all the while Daichi grumbled about being interrupted, while Kai removed his cold mask and comforted the sobbing teen.

Tyson began muttering the story through Kai's tunic. He had been walking on his way to meet up with Rei so they could go food shopping when the police parade had passed him. As he moved closer to the spot where Rei usually opened his mini stall he had heard shouting. Not thinking anything serious of it, until the parade passed him for the second time, this time on its way back up to the royal castle, he had seen Rei, lying unconscious on a horse in a cloaked man's arms in the very centre of the parade.

Kai's face paled. Rei, his beloved Rei had been kidnapped…arrested by the King's guard. DAMNIT! He whirled round, his fist making a sickening crack as flesh met cold, hard stone. Blood poured from his knuckles but with Kai's face as it was, he seemed not to notice. Tyson recoiled, pulling his knees up to his body. Daichi simply watched everything as if it were a normal daily occurrence.

"Tyson?" Kai finally said tonelessly. "Go to Max." Suddenly Kai's head sharply turned to face Tyson's direction. "You haven't told him what you've just relayed to me have you?" He asked roughly.

"No. You guys are the first ones I came to." Tyson said miserably.

Kai nodded thoughtfully. "Good. Then tell him that Rei's gone to see his brother Li." Kai said, his voice considerably softer. "I don't want him to worry." He paused watching Tyson obediently rise to his feet, doing his utmost best to stop the still falling tears from escaping his hazel eyes. Kai sighed and hugged the distraught boy. "I don't want you to worry either." He smiled softly. "Rei's a tough guy. He'll be ok until Daichi and I rescue him." Kai reassured him willing himself to believe his own words.

"K…Kai?" A timid voice whispered from behind Tyson and Daichi. Kai looked up into the stormy blue eyes of Max. "P…please st…stop lying…to…to me." He choked out slowly.

"Max?" Kai asked. Damn…he was going to be given hell over this.

"R…Rei…he's in tr…trouble." Max said sadly before perking himself up to be more alert. "A…and…I…I want to help…save…save him." Max stuttered holding Kai's arm weakly but determinedly.

As Kai was about to open his mouth Daichi jumped in quickly, his voice showing no concern or compassion, simply anger. "This is not a little kids adventure Kai. This is full blown rescue mission!" He growled dangerously. "Personally I don't see why we should rescue him. He got himself into this situation…he can get himself out!" Daichi spat venomously folding his arms and turning away defiantly.

Suddenly Daichi felt a blow to the face as Kai hit him hard. "Enough." Kai hissed. "He is our friend. We do not abandon our friends." He turned sharply back to Max, his gaze softened for the younger one who looked on the verge of tears. "Max." He started kindly. "Are you sure you want to come? Daichi was right about one thing. It will be dangerous. I can't guarantee you staying alive." He said gently. He sighed inwardly as Max nodded slowly yet confidently.

Tyson walked forward. "I'm coming too! I won't be left on my own! Not when Rei is in danger!" He protested.

Kai stood deep in thought before giving in. He knew that even if he banned Tyson from coming he would follow no matter what. He didn't really want Max to come but that would upset Max, as he would think Kai didn't have any faith in him. Kai shook his head mentally. He wouldn't allow anyone in his group to think that…not purposefully…unlike Alexei. Maybe he could situate the younger pair somewhere not so dangerous…lookout for example.

Nodding, Kai left the room leaving Daichi to tidy up the room after their workout. Once Kai reached the cellar where they kept the most precious items they had either inherited or haggled, he picked up a locked box. He took a small key from around his neck and placed it into the minute lock. Opening it, he stared down at the contents. He bit his lip as he remembered the past that had robbed him of so many.

He was fifteen and was watching his friends, one of twelve, one of thirteen and the other of eleven, play by the river with not a care in the world. Until they were fifteen they weren't required to join in the resistance. Lucky him! Just turned fifteen and now had to spend time away from his friends with his older brother of seventeen. He had never understood his brother's obsession with weapons and fighting until now when he had to learn how to fight. It was a thrilling sensation to feel powerful. To know you either lived or died by your fighting skills.

It was the time of war, the early stages of the resistance. Kai's older brother was the leader of the resistance…now that his and Kai's father and grandfather were dead. When the royal guard killed their elders Kai and his brother turned cold…Kai however didn't become as emotionless and angry as Alexei. In fact Alexei was cold, emotionless and ruthless. Cared about nothing and no one except for the downfall of the royal family. No kindness graced his conscience as when he raided the palace he took thousands with him. None of them ready to fight but none of them weak. Most of the time he was the only one to return.

Then one day he came home after a raid severely injured. He didn't come alone. He brought a new boy…this was Daichi. He had been found beaten in the streets by the guard. Kai, as second in charge, ordered the others to heal Daichi, clothe and feed him. He himself followed Alexei, his weary older brother, down to the very heart of their hideaway. He dressed his brother's wounds as best he could but alas…Alexei was dead within the hour.

Kai stood up. He would not lose Rei in that way. Not to the bastards atop the hill. No royal guard would tear him limb from limb. He would see to that. He quickly closed and locked the box and stored it away. He grabbed his dagger and thrust it into his leather pouch before storming to the court where Tyson was just putting the last block of wood away.

"Get yourselves ready." He growled, jumping onto the block before Tyson could move it further. He glanced around as the rest of the resistance, many hundreds of men, left their activities to crowd around him. "This is our last march. We are outnumbered. But that will not matter. The royal scum have taken many of our loved ones. But we will not let them get away with that. If we fall…" He paused, seeing horror on the men's faces. "…If we do fall…we will do it in such a way that no one will ever forget it! We will have our names down forever in history! WE WILL NOT FAIL!" He cried raising his sword high above his head with the men below cheering full force.

Kai smiled. "Prepare yourselves for battle. We leave at sundown." He said jumping off the block and retiring to his room.

**WOAH! KAI'S GOING TO LAUNCH THE LAST ATTACK!**

**Thanks people! I asked for 25 reviews overall…I got 26! You people are amazing! I want 37 reviews overall…so that's 11 reviews…for this chapter before I update!**

**TO:**

**ShalBrenfan**

Thanks for the review

**P-chan**

Thanks for the review

**animepie**

Thanks for the review you never did answer if that was a flame. We'll have a _whole _chapter in Rei's favour next time!

**Lady-Nikki**

Thanks for the review what does spork mean? And you should be sorry you reviewed so late! I told you years and decades ago it had been updated! Nah…thanks for reviewing for me

**IloveanimeIlovelife**

Thanks for the review and thanks for calling me talented writer! I really wish my English literature teacher could read what you people put…she was going to kick me out of eng lit for not being creative enough! OF COURSE HE WAS MAD OVER THE FILTH! And the next chapter will be a bit comical…Rei decides to clean the dungeon!

**Tiger.d.kim**

Thanks for the review

**sn0zb0z **(even though you're sitting next to me)

Thanks for the review

**chi no hana**

Thanks for the review yes you were in my head! And I'm surprised you're not suicidal with all the stuff in my head! Sorry…no babying…just cold blooded murder! No mention of these lovely murderers in the next chapter…as I said…its dedicated to Rei and his cleaning obsession…which is funny because I currently see a lot of filth in my house now my parents are on holiday…my friend sn0zb0z (who's staying with me) says there's nothing wrong and its not messy but I don't agree!

**SilkYuzu**

Thanks for the review And thanks for your ideas. I promise we will advance on these in the next chapter. Prepare to see some shocking stuff…well read it anyway! And don't worry…I will email you if I need any help

**starvingartist24601**

Thanks for the review Yes! REI IS IN PAIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But we'll see how he fares in the next chapter!

**The Phoenix of Black Flames**

Thanks for the review

**Lirin Sama**

Thanks for the review Of course I plan on torturing Kai…I'm going to make him so miserable…he's going to believe Rei left him for Tala! And the stranger isn't Daichi. I didn't say where they found him because I couldn't remember what one of those strip club things were called in their day. But he does betray like I say. HEY! THAT RHYMED! It's updated sooner than normal!

**darkwaterwolf**

Thanks for the review You made me blush! **giggles childishly**. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Worlds Apart

He awoke to the putrid stench of moss and decay. Groggily he opened his eyes and shook his head so as to release himself from the sleep that threatened to force him back into a deep slumber. Virtually immediately, he wished he hadn't. His head was throbbing extremely painfully! Rubbing it softly, he tried to remember what had happened.

He'd tried escaping from…dark figures on dark things before one of the dark figures jumped off the dark things and shoved something darker over his eyes while putting something foul in his mouth. Seemed simple enough... Thinking of the foul thing he realised a bitter taste was still in his mouth. He spat and tried to rid himself of the foul taste that sickened him.

Ignoring the throbbing sensation in his head he staggered to his feet. As he looked at where he had been laying he felt the violent urge to be sick. A filthy mossy mould with something that looked like black ooze pouring out the middle, something, which he later realized, was the damp fungus implanted deep below the surface.

"I understand how anyone could have something like this in their home." He muttered disgusted. Looking around he located the handle of a pump in the corner by the door. Dragging himself over to it, he used the pole to support himself while pumping the handle.

It was clear the pump hadn't been used in a long time as it took five minutes, even though it seemed like a couple of hours, for the water to even dribble out of the old tap. Smiling weakly yet triumphantly he looked around for something to clean with. Finding nothing he tore a part of his shirt and dampened it under the now heavily flowing water.

As soon as he had filled the centre of the room with the murky water he got down on his hands and knees, shuddering as the filth soaked into his clothes. He got to work scrubbing the floor, trying to ignore the seeping filth. Suddenly it dawned on him how stupid he was. Here he was, captured by the King's guard, he realised later, and cleaning his prison cell. Possibly his last few moments in this life and he was scrubbing the dungeon…not even being forced! A screech and the sight of a drowning rat soon reminded him while he was doing this. No one should ever suffer this disgrace of sharing his or her last moments with bubonic vermin!

Every so often he would stop and wring the fabric out. There was no window…only a small drain in front of the pump. More than once, usually when his back was to the door, he felt a prickling on the back of his neck, almost as if someone was watching him. After studying every inch of the room for peeping eyes, he would go back to his cleaning, but the uneasiness he felt never faded.

A long time later he finished the floor. Standing back he accidentally brushed his hand on the wall. Quickly inspecting his hand he rolled his eyes. Well if he was going to do it he may as well do it properly! He did his best to cleanse the rag of the filth traces before dampening it and turning his attention on the walls. Somehow his very 'small' task had turned itself rather a large chore.

Already he had found the holes that the rats resided in. Irritated due to lack of resources to rid himself of the vermin, he drove the water into the hole before plugging it up with his cloth. He really only meant to do that as a way to let off steam, unfortunately, he had somehow managed to drown the vermin. He felt ever so guilty after that. As painful as it was to have filth near him, he was a great believer in the well being of any animals, one of the main reasons he refused to eat meat.

Finally after every inch of the cell he was imprisoned in was clean, he sat down on the dull cobbled floor. The smell was still there and it was no cheerier than when he had first started but the main thing was, he could feel it was clean. He wasn't covered in filth every time he touched something.

After a few moments of sitting quietly, his situation suddenly hit him. Here he was expecting death and, he was alone. Kai probably didn't even know where he was. Pulling his knees up to his chest to keep warm he sobbed quietly. He had been so proud to keep the others safe and clean. He had enjoyed mothering the others, especially since their own mothers had been killed. How would they cope? He'd been the only one who knew how to cook and wash their clothes after all…the only one to fuss about the state of the pub.

Max, granted he looked up to Kai, would struggle to cope. Kai wasn't the fatherly type really. He enjoyed playing the part but wasn't suited to look after them. Would Max get the nourishment he needed? He was so frail and sickly…and what about Tyson? He was too careless for sixpence! His mental age was about ten and would end up getting himself killed!

Rei bit his lip. And Daichi. Besides Kai, Rei was the only one to whom he actually behaved. He would struggle to keep a reign on his temper and unlike the last few times, Rei wouldn't be there to calm Kai's temper! Kai…how could he forget Kai? Not easily that's for sure. Rei shivered. Kai didn't care for the basic necessities for the group. He was more focused on the war…like his brother. Oh gods! They would go downhill! He curled himself into a small ball as tears poured out of his eyes, gradually crying himself to sleep, unaware of two cold blue eyes watching him from behind the panelled bars on the heavy wooden door.

**Poor little Rei. Even though he knows it's probably his last night on this Earth he can only care about his friends.**

**I only just got 11 reviews for the previous chapter last time…is my story that unloved? T-T **

**I've changed the rating to "T" now because I've thought to myself…what will I have in here that makes it an "M"? Conclusion? Nothing…yet…it'll probably go up but in the mean time…people! Enjoy yourselves reading this! **

**I want another 11 reviews AT LEAST before I update. **

**And for those who have put me on story alert but haven't submitted a review…is it that hard to tell me what you think of it? All you gotta do is press a small button at the bottom. **

**(Granted I should take my own advice when I read stories but this is what I think…if someone has very few chapter and loads of reviews then they don't need any more reviews to make themselves feel good. Me on the other hand…I need chocolate to make myself feel good…HOW DESPERATE DOES THAT MAKE ME!)**

**TO:**

Arsinen 

Thanks for the review

animepie 

Thanks for the review and thanks for clearing up with me. I admit I was half asleep while putting that story up so I found everything offensive! Even my mum offering me a dessert. Can't remember what I was upset at her for then…I didn't get one though T-T Sorry for rambling! Please continue reviewing!

Wiliina 

Thanks for the review No KaixRei stuff yet…nor in the next chapter as it will be Tala's P.O.V…maybe two chapter later ok? Chuckles evilly

Lirin Sama 

Thanks for the review and everyone will be tortured in this fiction! Maybe not Bryan or Daichi though…we'll see!

**darkwaterwolf**

Thanks for the review and the compliment blushes

Lady-Nikki 

Thanks for the review I DARE! THAT'S WHY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And…I'm glad you stopped…crying…over…peter pan… dials number for men in white coats to take you away

**MikaMiko**

Thanks for the review and you _will_ find out!

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review

**ShalBrenfan**

Thanks for the review blushes like mad you flatter me too much! I'm not THAT great? Pulls out gold pen and a wad of photographs FORM A LINE FOR MY AUTOGRAPH!


	5. Chapter 5

Worlds Apart

Tala's ice blue eyes followed the raven hairs every movements. What an unusual creature. To be on the side of filth yet clean everything in sight, even his dungeon! Dungeons were supposed to be filthy! He was startled every time Rei turned to stare at the door. He knew raven boy couldn't see him from the panel. It had been designed to block prisoners from seeing out but to allow the guards to see inside, to watch every movement of the prisoner. This still didn't stop his heart jumping into his throat.

Standing back he smiled. Such a beauty. It was a waste to keep the poor creature confined to such a small space. And after all…if he could get this pretty little thing by his side, his queen to rule by him, that would destroy the scum who tried to kill him every time it came to the palace. Yes…it would enrage the scum so much it wouldn't be able to think clearly. That would give them an advantage. He smirked and instructed the guard at hand to take Rei up to his chambers, before leaving the dank dungeon. He chuckled as he made his way to his rooms and awaited the arrival of the new prisoner.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rei found himself being uncurled and forced to his feet. "What's going on?" He asked timidly, dreading the answer would be his execution. He got no answer as he was shackled in heavy irons and was pushed along roughly. As he was forced further and further up the winding narrow stairs he became confused. They were nowhere near the hanging trees; they were already on the second floor of the palace. He became slightly nervous as they moved away from the staircase and travelled along an elegant hall, laden with fine treasures.

Before he had time to admire the items, he found himself pushed roughly to the floor in a kneeling position. Looking up he saw possibly the most refined man he had ever seen. Chancing a quick look round he realised they had wandered through open double doors into what looked like a small house fitted inside a room, that would probably explain why he hadn't realised the change from hall to chamber.

Hearing footsteps moving away from him, he looked at the one who brought him here, only to discover he was leaving, closing both double doors behind him. Glancing back over to the man he had been brought to see he was shocked to realise he wasn't where he first was. A click of a lock made him look back at the door. "I hope you don't mind." Tala smiled at the poor boy. "I prefer my privacy." Rei flinched as Tala knelt to look at him properly.

He was afraid of this wealthy man. It seemed so simple when they were raiding the castle, but something so much tougher when being confronted. That's the reason why, the urge strong as it was, he didn't spit at the man. If anything it would cause him more problems. At first he tried to stare down Tala's gaze, to prove he was no weakling, but to no avail. The crystal eyes seemed to pierce through his eye and look straight into his soul, something he was afraid of.

Finally able to bear no more Rei looked down. His forehead level with Tala's chin. Tala smirked triumphantly. Standing up he was pleased to see Rei's head incline slightly. "Stand." He ordered lazily. Rei pushed himself up reluctantly, without the use of his hands and stood, his eyes still firmly fixed on the ground. "Why do you not look at me? Is the floor so much more interesting than me?" Tala asked pleasantly, as if making a joke, he chuckled.

"N…no sir…your majesty…I…I am just…humbled…to be in your…presence." Rei stuttered. Feeling the Kings hand on his shoulder his head snapped up to meet the blue ocean of Tala's orbs. "S…Sir? Y…Your majesty?" He whimpered, trying to steady himself from shaking.

"I'm sure those shackled must hurt your delicate wrists." Tala said kindly before taking a key from around his neck and putting it into the lock on the chains. Rei gasped as the chains made contact with the floor, a heavy thud echoing through the halls. Before he could start rubbing his red wrists Tala beat him to it. He found himself being lead over to Tala's bed. Being pushed gently onto it, Tala took out his washbowl and cloth. Dipping the cloth in the warm water he gently applied pressure to the younger ones wrists. "It may sting." He warned.

Rei hissed at the sudden contact of water. He still had the open wounds from where he had fallen onto stones while trying to escape. Trying to ignore the pain, he whimpered. He was on the King's bed. He didn't like that thought of being forced into sitting on a bed, any bed, other than his own. He even slept separately from Kai and the others in the old pub. "P…please…" He sobbed. "I wasn't doing anything wrong." He had given up on all hope of trying not to show his fears. "P…pl…please…l…let me g…go."

Tala lifted his gaze from Rei's wrist and looked into the raven hair's eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, lightly touching Rei's cheek with a warm and gentle caress. Rei shivered and looked at the hand, now playing with the strands of hair by his ear. "I don't understand. Why do you stay with those murderous felons?" Tala asked. "You surely cannot be happy…not such a beautiful and sweet angel as you."

"They…they aren't murderers." Rei protested weakly, trying to hide his blush behind his hand. "They…they do only…what they are supposed to do." He said moving back out of Tala's reach. He knew they didn't kill because they wanted. They only killed because they had to. Unlike this King who killed thousands in the land by denying them food, water, shelter and money. Shuddering he stared at Tala with such a coldness in his eyes, that Tala recoiled subtly. "You kill. You murder many every day!" He said forcefully.

Tala stood up enraged and raised his fist. Rei, who was expecting a strike to the face closed his eyes and braced himself for the falling blow, the one that never came. After hearing a slam of a door he opened his eyes, to meet with an empty room. He assumed Tala had left and ran to the door. He tried to open it as best he could with painful wrists, but it didn't seem to move. Tala had probably locked it from the outside. He ran around the mini house only to find that every window had bars on them.

"Extra protection." A monotonous voice said from behind him. He hadn't realised Tala was back in the room. As Tala moved closer to him, Rei trembled and stepped back, colliding with the barred window. He was convinced he was going to be in for it. What he didn't expect, as his eyes shut automatically, was the secure, yet gentle embrace he suddenly found himself in. "I still do not know your name my little raven haired beauty." Tala said, his chin resting on the top of Rei's head.

"R…M…My name?" Rei asked, his eyes fluttering open as he temporarily realised he had forgotten his name. He had never been held so lovingly before. Slapping himself mentally he growled softly. He's only trying to mess with your head. Don't fall for it. He thought violently. "What are you doing your highness?" He asked feverishly, trying to free himself from Tala's vice-like grip to no success. "You kill thousands, kidnap me, play games with my head…ask me my name…and…somehow…made me forget my own name…which I now remember is Rei!" He said trying not to sound as foolish as he felt.

Tala took Rei's hand, which immediately silenced him. "I am not a murderer." He said quietly. "I simply defend myself. The people in the land…I have offered them shelter. With open arms I have offered to build them homes. Even offered them the food off my table." His eyes darkened, his hand tightened its grip around Rei's already painful wrist, causing him to cry out. "The…resistance…pitted my people against one another. Tricked them into believing I hated them. That I wouldn't give them anything they needed or asked for." Tala looked down and realised he was squashing Rei's wrist. Smiling apologetically he let Rei's hand go.

"And I do not deny it. I did have you kidnapped. But before you condemn me for that please…understand why I did." He guided Rei back by the fire. "You compelled me." He said, seating Rei on a large feather-soft armchair. He knelt in front of Rei and put his hands on the raven head's lap. "Call me foolish if you will for repeating something worn out with life, but when I saw you, it was love at first sight." He smiled kindly before continuing. "Rei? A suitable name for a beautiful creature." He smiled. "The meaning of your name…it's wise protector. If you turn it feminine by adding an 'A' at the end…it means Queen." He chuckled at the irony before one of his hands crept behind Rei's head and slowly rubbed the pressure point behind his ear. Rei's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head into Tala's hand and started purring. Tala smirked in triumph. Rei was under his control.

**NOOOOO! REI! DON'T GO OVER TO TALA'S SIDE! Wait…is Tala good really? OMG DID I GET MY SUMMARY WRONG!**

**Ok. I said I wanted 11 reviews for the last chapter and I did get close to…I got 9 reviews. In return for my hard efforts I want a further 14 reviews before I even write the next chapter. AND THAT SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARD CONSIDERING 14 PEOPLE HAVE MY STORY ON ALERT!**

**Ok truth-telling time. I only put up this chapter because a lot of you called my last chapter boring and pointless and it made me cry…I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YOURSELVES! YOU MADE ME CRY! So I put up this chapter…nothing much happens and you'll probably call it boring and pointless AGAIN…but it has a bit of TalaxRei fluff and a bit of food for thought. **

**Is Tala really evil? **

**Did the resistance turn the people against Tala because they're homicidal maniacs?**

**WILL REI EVER LOVE TALA?**

**WILL KAI EVER TELL REI HOW HE FEELS!**

**And when will Max and Tyson die?**

**TO:**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review and of course I waited until you closed the site down…I'm psychic for Petes sake!

**Lady-Nikki**

Thanks for the review THE MEN IN WHITE COATS WILL TAKE YOU AND SEAL YOU AWAY FOREVER! (Sorry…slight sugar high…note to everyone…don't fill your cup of tea with 50 sugar and the rest milk and hot water with a dabble of tea!) I know it was short…everyone told me (and made me cry) so I made it a bit longer and fluffier than anything else I ever wrote! (Bad English done on purpose lol)

**starvingartist24601**

Thanks for the review And was my update really the highlight of your day? Well this should be the highlight of your week! I forgive you for not reviewing. Thanks for reviewing!

**SilkYuzu**

Thanks for the review I understand you think its boring…in fact…I UNDERSTAND NEARLY EVERYONE SAYING ITS BORING! But what I did there was to emphasise how much Rei did and how much everyone would fall apart if he were to die/be kept away from them. AND DID NO ONE FIND REI CLEANING A PRISON CELL FUNNY! And he couldn't escape because there were no windows and only a heavy wooden door that he couldn't budge…and I made it clear there were cobbled floors so he couldn't try to dig his way out. Hope this chapter makes up for the last crapter. (I did say I was on a sugar high right?)

**Lirin Sama**

Thanks for the review and Rei won't die…not really anyway…he'll always live in your heart. WAIT! Joins Lirin Sama with chasing Russian around with snooker cue

**Arsinen**

Thanks for the review It's a bit longer now sniff sniff Tala has shown up and now…all we have to do is make Kai suffer and kill Max and Tyson…and kill Daichi for being a traitor…BUT IS HE? STARTLING NEW EVIDENCE HAS COME TO LIGHT THAT…(I read the fifth Harry Potter last night in my defence.)

**darkwaterwolf**

Thanks for the review And yes! My blush glands were removed at birth so instead I blush electronically! You must be on of the very few who actually liked my chapter cries happily for that…I'm going to steal one of LadyNikki's cookies and give it to you!

**chi no hana**

Thanks for the review THEY ARE DOOMED! DOOMED TO A LIFE OF RUNNING OUT OF SHAMPOO! And occasionally food. SHAMPOO MORE IMPORTANT! (Even if it doesn't exist yet)

**Pikke Wood**

Thanks for the review YAY NEW REVIEWER! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Welcome oh amazing newcomer! worships Pikke Wood Rei may not want to be saved! Please keep reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

Worlds Apart

A dark figure was hunched over an old oak table, his gaunt face illuminated by a small flickering candle sat in a brass cup. Dark bags were implanted under his eyes showing the clear lack of sleep. He let out a growl of agitation, he'd been trying for hours to concoct a fool proof plan to get his Rei back, but all he could focus on was the constant flickering of the flame from the slowly sinking candle.

Kai growled and swiftly stood up, his fist making a sickening crack as it made impact on the table. He sat back down and rubbed his fist tenderly. It hadn't hurt as much as finding out Rei had been taken. He glared at the candle. That bloody thing had originally been a very tall candle, being around nine inches long, but it had now died down to a mere three inches long, how long had he been sat at this desk? Three? Four hours? Kai growled. This was getting him nowhere! It had seemed so simple. Storming the castle, overpowering the guards, find out where that bastard was keeping Rei and get him back before spearing the arrogant King.

Sighing he crumpled the small piece of parchment. He had shuffled it through his fingers so many times it was more like a leaf than a piece of writing material. He put the parchment over the dying flame of the small candle watching as it quickly caught fire. The yellow flame danced and twisted angrily. The colour changed to a dark orange, then to a deeper red, as the flame became stronger, the colour reminded Kai of war, blood and…and Tala. A bold King, he was proud and strong, the only downside was he was too unforgiving. He didn't grasp the concept that he owned the land, but not people's free will.

Tala had once been weak. But then, his reign had been tainted by war. The fights had made him cruel and unforgiving. He had forgotten that every life taken would be a loss. Instead, the war had built him up to what he was today. Strong in physique, just like the flame, that was steadily growing stronger on the parchment, yet weak. He poured his goblet of water over the parchment, watching as the flame died instantly. Ironic. From a dying flame comes a strong fire, only to be put out by something stronger. He chuckled insanely. Tala was the deadly fire in the forest, born from a small flame…but he was the heavy storm that put the fire out.

"Rei." He murmured after coming back to his senses. "Gods I miss your cooking." He chuckled before continuing his conversation with himself. "I'm never letting Tyson cook again." He mused thinking back to the disaster of dinner. Tyson had 'volunteered' to cook and had started busying himself around Rei's kitchen. It was always Rei's kitchen, as no one else knew what was in there. And that was the problem! Tyson just darted around the place finding any random item of…food, he then proceeded to shove it in the pot over the fire and…do whatever he did to make a gooey mess. He sighed dejectedly. It was the little things that Rei did that made a difference. He made them food, something they had always taken for granted. Slumping in his chair, he allowed his mind to wander.

The old and worn quill in his other hand became a slim delicate wrist. The flicker of the dying candle became glowing amber eyes. The quiet darkness soon became filled with happy laughter. It was as if the war had never existed, as if time was resetting itself. The dark night became day. No dead carcasses lay dead in the streets, fields or rivers. No screams reached his ears of starved children without any families.

As if magic had truly become real, they were no longer in the hunger filled royal city. They were in the country and he was sat under an apple tree watching Tyson and Max fish in the stream. Or at least Max was. Tyson was busy getting overexcited every time a fish came near him and was falling into the water. Kai laughed and lay down. On his left sat Daichi. A happy, shy Daichi. No hate filled his very essence. He was laughing and refusing to join in with Tyson's antics, as he was afraid the fish would bite.

On Kai's right sat a dark figure. At least, at first it looked like a dark figure. Rei. The raven hair spooled around his shoulders and cloaked his delicate face. He was sat with a paint set and was busy painting Tyson and Max. As Kai watched him, Rei turned and smiled. He leant down and captured Kai's lips in a teasing kiss before playing with an amulet round his neck. Smiling, Rei unhooked the amulet and put it around Kai's neck. Kai stared open-mouthed at the raven-haired boy. Rei blushed and opened his mouth in what Kai assumed would be an apology. Before Rei could continue his apology, Kai sat up and pulled Rei onto his lap, upsetting the oil paints in his lap. Before kissing him with a hungry passion.

"KAI! STOP SNOGGING THAT DAMN QUILL AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Kai was startled out of his fantasy, one that had been so extreme, so real, he could still feel the silky smooth touch of Rei's skin. Rei's enticing scent still filled his very being. He was so far into his dream that the quill, once resting securely in his hand straight and in one piece, had snapped in more than one place. Rolling his eyes at his idiocy, his brain registered what Daichi had just told him. Under attack? Shit! How could that have happened? How did he not notice before! Damnit! They weren't ready for an attack just yet! He darted over to his cupboard and pulled out his sword, dagger and chain mail. They simply had to fight. Slipping the protective clothing over his head he charged out of the room and straight into the battle.

Kai glanced around trying to find Tyson and Max. Where were they? It was too dangerous for them to be out here on their own. "NO!" He cried as he spotted Tyson. He was trying to fend off two soldiers by himself, trying to keep them from poor, huddled in the corner, Max. As Kai started running over to them he knew it was too late. A strangled cry from Max filled the air as Tyson laughed madly. A clink of metal hit the cobbled stone ground as the soldiers looked at each other completely confused.

Kai kept running, tears flew down his cheeks and disappeared into thin air as he urged himself forward. He ignored his body's protests at being forced to move so fast. All that mattered was getting to Tyson and Max. Max's eyes were wide in terror as a body hit the ground with a dull thud. Tyson kept laughing. As blood poured out from the corner of his mouth, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Everything seemed to play in slow motion. The echoing of laughter pounded in Kai's ears as he came up behind the murderers of his loyal friend. He cut the neck of the eldest and stabbed the youngest with his dagger. He hadn't even realised he had unsheathed his smaller blade. Max cried out as two dark figures lunged towards Kai. He turned sharply as a squelching noise made itself present…

Rei looked up as he saw the burning smoke from the resistance headquarters rise higher and higher, the air thick with the scent of blood. He turned on Tala, his amber eyes blazing with fury. "You lied you bastard! You're hurting the people down in the city! You're killing them and looking me in the eye while lying!" He snarled. Tala took his hand.

"Rei. I do not lie to you. I have simply taken them into custody to be questioned." He sighed. "But Kai has ordered them to be difficult. I cannot help if my soldiers try to defend themselves." He kissed the raven head and held him in his arms lovingly. "I promise...they will not be killed unless my men have no other choice." Rei frowned. He still wasn't sure if he could trust this King. After all…he had grown up with Kai and the resistance. They had been fighting Kai for many years already.

Tala pulled the raven-haired beauty back to the bed before laying him softly upon it. Rei, who had been in a deep train of thought, suddenly snapped back to reality as his back made contact with a feather soft surface. He looked above his head, just to realise what an awkward position he was in. Struggling to sit up he found he was unable to. Tala had sat next to him on the bed and had twisted his frame so that his upper body was hovering over Rei's middle while one of his arms was between Rei's arm and his waist. His blue eyes gazed down affectionately at the younger one. Rei found himself shivering mentally. That gaze was making him terribly uneasy.

"Are you afraid?" Tala asked softly. Rei nodded slowly and hesitantly. "Why?" Tala asked pressing Rei to continue. "I do not wish to hurt you. I only wish to make you my queen. You will never need for anything. I can give you all the love you could ever desire. Riches, power. Everyone will worship you." He smiled hopefully.

Rei's eyes had been fixed on Tala's arm, resting very close to his hip, but as Tala spoke about riches and power his amber orbs flew to Tala's face. Indignantly he sat up, pushing Tala off with his newfound force. "What do you take me for King Tala? I am not a magpie! I do not go to anything shiny and precious!" He huffed. Tala smiled amused. If it was possible…Rei was even cuter when he was mad. "I was born a pauper and have lived poor. I will die poor too!" He continued feeling stupid as he went on.

Tala rearranged himself to a more comfortable position on the bed, pushing Rei back down. "I'm not trying to buy you off." He said slyly. "Merely trying to prove my love to you." As if to back up his claim he leant down so that his lips were mere millimetres apart from Rei's. Rei whimpered, Tala's sea blue eyes were so close yet he couldn't move his face away. Tala's free hand had slid behind his neck holding him firmly in place. He shut his eyes tight as Tala's lips pressed softly against his. It lasted barely ten seconds yet, as Rei opened his eyes, he realised it had felt so right. The warm sweetness of Tala's lips. As Tala's face hovered above Rei's he was pleasantly surprised as Rei leant up and captured Tala's lips with his. Tala smiled. He had gotten the kitten under his spell. He nibbled Rei's bottom lip, causing the raven haired one to moan soft and open his mouth subconsciously. As Tala's tongue invaded Rei's soft cavern all he could think about was his victory on the resistance…

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK FOR AGES! (Glomps LadyNikki for her help!) And I am sorry to all those who have been declared war on. I didn't mean you to sound as if you hated my story! I did take it as constructive criticism… I can't believe I got so many reviews…I think 16…before the second day after I put the last chapter up! I LOVE YOU! (Please note…I have eaten loads of chocolate today!) **

**You know...every time I wrote a bit more to this chapter...no matter what day or time...i always got a nosebleed...SO I'M BLEEDING FOR YOU TO READ THIS! SO REVIEW TO KEEP ME ALIVE! (Sort of...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THIS STORY IS CURSED! ((STILL GOT ADRENALINE UP!)))**

**TO:**

**darksaphire**

Thanks for the review Updated for you!

**animepie**

Thanks for the review and I think Rei did fall for him chuckles evilly Tala is PURE evil!

**IloveanimeIlovelife**

Thanks for the review Of course I'm still writing! Thanks for making up for not reviewing my other chappies…I'm just glad you're still reading!

**Sound Puzzle**

Thanks for the review You're a new reviewer! HIIIII! I hope you liked Tyson's death!

**starvingartist24601**

Thanks for the review I always talk back to people! You need never fear about that! I AM FUNNY! YOU MAY HAVE SEEN IT BUT I AM BETTER AT BRINING IT ACROSS! Tala pushed more than Rei's pressure points

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review Tala seduced giggles

**kimmy**

Thanks for the review And you lazy thing! Lol

**Lady-Nikki**

Thanks for the review AND FOR EVERYTHING ELSE! I know you didn't mean it nastily…I didn't mean to make it seem like I hate you. I know you helped me write…but was it slow enough? LEMON NEXT CHAPPIE!

**ShalBrefan**

Thanks for the review It's ok…you read them now anyway. We haven't got Kai reacting yet…and if my plans go right…he'll never know about Tala and Rei!

**Crimson Blood A Fallen Angel**

Thanks for the review All computers hate people! Mine made it hard to write this story…LETS KILL THE MACHINES! (sorry…watching the matrix recently) And it's a review…you can't waste my time because of a long review…I LURVE LONG REVIEWS!

**Pikke Wood**

Thanks for the review Haven't killed off Max yet for you…YET!

**darkwaterwolf**

Thanks for the review Yea you see…when I was born…I was given the ultimate power! To never blush!

**Arsinen**

Thanks for the review YES I AM RANDOM! And I like the threesome…but evil doesn't farewell with good…IT TURNS EVERYTHING EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**SilkYuzu**

Thanks for the review Tala is nice…ACTING nice anyway…and Rei will be watched closely. Lemon in next chappie to prove it lol!

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review Possibly the longest review you've ever given me…YAY! Thanks for saying not boring! Have a nice time on your holidays!

**chi no hana**

Thanks for the review YES RUNNING OUT OF SHAMPOO! O.o Thanks for reading loadsa times!


	7. Chapter 7

Worlds Apart

**WARNING. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE EITHER; SENSITIVE OR WEAK STOMACHED! LEMON LATER ON (MxM MALExMALE YAOI!)**

It was the darkest of nights. Rain spilled from the angry thunderclouds, washing the blood of many away. The fires scattered around the city were still burning, yet not as ferociously as they had been mere hours ago. It was quiet. Nearly everybody in the royal city had come to help the resistance. As Kai had said, there had little hope. In their inexperienced minds they had not been ready for the blow, brought to them by the royal guard. None had been left alive.

The royal guard scavenged the city like vultures. Their only aim was to find those who had fled. Bryan, head of the royal guard, however stood in front of an old church. These places had been deemed sanctuaries, but they had not saved the people. His head lowered as he remembered how his mother and father had been killed in crossfire. At the time he had blamed the resistance. Had seen them as cold, twisted felons. But now…wasn't that what he was? All of them? The entire guard? King Tala had ordered them to kill the leaders of the resistance…but in their plight many innocents had lost their lives. Some had even lost their families. His head rose to look over at the scene before him.

Massacre. The only word to describe it. Children of all ages. Arrows through their hearts. Daggers becoming rusty from the blood in their throats in which they were embedded. Is this what he was born for? To kill for the King? Kill those that didn't deserve death? He started to walk aimlessly through the streets. Everywhere he looked there were bodies of the dead. Men. Women. Children. And the worst, babies. He suddenly stumbled.

Looking back to see what he had tripped over he shuddered. A woman in her early twenties. Pregnant. Her stomach ripped open, the child still attached to her umbilical cord, which in turn was still attached to her gut. He threw up in the gutter. The baby was red and bloody but it had shape. A disfigured shape yes but…he wasn't supposed to see that. He wasn't supposed to see the child curled up in a foetal position, blood pouring from a gaping hole in its head. He wasn't supposed to see the murder of an unborn baby! He retched and stood clumsily before running.

Screams echoed around him as he heard his men finding those who had hidden. Even though there were no faces he knew they would be shot or beheaded. He finally sank by the side of the old alehouse. The headquarters of the resistance. The resistance that no longer existed. He panted and drew his head back. A sudden movement caught his eye. A young blond haired boy was struggling to get to his feet. Brushing his tears impatiently away he stood and roughly dragged the boy up. "Where is Kai?" He spat angrily, shaking the poor thing.

The blond looked at him through a pair of bloodied and bruised eyes sadly. It was only when Bryan stopped shaking the boy that he realised how much blood the kid had lost, and apparently was still losing, as it seeped down his bare arm. Bryan studied the pained face and for the first time, showed remorse for hurting someone. Bryan laid the dying boy on the floor. "It hurts huh kid?" He asked softly.

The kid nodded, gasping for the air that wouldn't relieve his aching lungs. Bryan reached for his flask and tore a piece of cloth of his shirt. He wet the cloth and pressed it to the boy's sweaty face. "What's your name?" He asked softly.

"M…Ma…Max…" The timid and pained response came.

"Max? That's a nice name." Bryan murmured, still sponging the boys face. "My name is Bryan by the way. Hey. Sorry about shaking you up back there kiddo." He leant back and looked over the scene before turning his gaze back to Max. "It's just…I need to find Kai." He was startled to see Max's face well up with tears. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Max raised his arm to the sky in a fruitless attempt to reach something. Bryan touched his hand and nearly withdrew his own hand. Max's hand was so cold. The blond haired boy choked a sob and pointed over to a huddle. "The…there…" He coughed, bringing fountain of blood up. Bryan's gaze, that had wandered to linger on the huddle Max had pointed to instantly snapped back to the frail frame. He was shocked to see the boy crying. He was silent and brushed the blood stained blond bangs off the young ones face. "I…I could…couldn't…do anything…" Max choked. "I…just stood there and…and watched…watched them die!" He cried. The younger one pointed to a figure a few metres away. "P…please? Can…can you…?"

Bryan nodded and swiftly got to his feet. He picked the figure up bridal style and staggered back to Max. He laid the body gently by Max and watched as the young boy strained to lift his upper torso up. "Th…he…was my…my best friend and…and my brother." Max said touching the cold cheek of the dead boy. Shaking like a leaf he moved the long blue hair, which had come free from its band in the fight, so that he could get a better look at the teen's face. Max stared into the lifeless eyes, unshielded from the eyelids that had never been closed. Feeling the tears well up he buried his face in the teen's torn, bloodied and filthy shirt. "He pro…protected me. I was going…going to be killed…and he…he stopped the blade…he protected me…just like he did…when…when my parents died." Max bawled loudly.

All Bryan could do was watch. He had never felt so helpless, and yet, he had caused this. He had made these two suffer. Brought about so much pain. The sound of Max's sobs were too much. He moved away and let the poor boy have some time alone with his lost companion. He moved over to the huddle, to see what it was that Max was pointing to. To see if it _was_ Kai. He turned the face down man the right way up and studied the face. There was no doubt about it. His eyes trailed down the figure. Blood. Covered his face, his arms, his armour every part of his body. Even his hair. Bryan nudged the boy with his foot, to try and get some movement out of him. No avail. It seemed that everyone on this battlefield was indeed…dead.

He suddenly noticed how quiet it had become. There were screams…there were shouts but where he was…it was still. Not a cry, a sob or a breath from the blonde. He glanced over Kai once more. Life…wasted… He walked back to the two bodies. He already believed he knew why there was no noise but he had to make sure. Pulling the younger one off the blue haired teen he closed his eyes and looked away. The salty liquid that was tears, were still pouring. But the eyes had no life in them. The soul had gone. Max…was dead.

Bryan finally felt able to open his eyes. He laid Max next to Tyson and reached his fingertips up to Max's still open eyes. He gently brought them down, to seal the eyes closed forever. So that whatever happened now…he wouldn't have to see it. He turned away from Max, only to have his gaze rest on Tyson. Tyson's orbs were dull, yet to Bryan…it seemed they were watching him. Watching his every move. Watching to see what he would do now. "Don't." Bryan whispered. "Please…don't." Once again his fingertips were raised to close the portal into the departed soul.

Bryan looked at his hands. He knew how these boys must have been feeling. It was pain to lose someone. But now…there was no one. No one to bury them. To send them off to a happy afterlife. No one… Tala was the King over a dead city. Yes he ruled over other lands…but the royal city held few living people. Not even nearly enough to reproduce and revitalise the city of the bloodshed. Everyone who lived here would die. He would die, his people would die, and Tala…the King himself…would all die.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rei bit his lip. He had grown up believing Tala to be the enemy. But…Tala seemed so kind. So sincere. Surely he couldn't be the monster everyone had him down as. He sighed. Tala had asked him not to go near any window, as it would probably distress him. He had obeyed but couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. He was feeling empty. Something he hadn't felt since his mother and father had been killed.

He let out an involuntary cry of fright as the wind howled around his room. He shivered and curled up. He didn't like being on his own. Suddenly there was a loud click. Terrified Rei buried his face under the pillow and whimpered. Footsteps echoed in the dull chamber. Rei curled up, his eyes wide in fright. He could make out a shadow from under his duvet that was reaching closer and closer until…

Rei screamed as the cover was flung off him. Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth. "Shit Rei! You scared me!" Tala chuckled, relinquishing his hold. Rei just stared at Tala trying to take it in. Suddenly he buried his face in Tala's shirt.

"The weather…I feel like something bad has happened." He whispered. Tala simply smiled and snaked his arm around Rei's petite waist.

"There there love. There's nothing to worry about." He smiled before capturing Rei in a teasing kiss, which Rei only half-heartedly returned. Beginning to get annoyed with Rei's lack of enthusiasm he pushed the raven-haired back on the bed. "Rei. I do love you. Do you trust me?" Tala asked, looking down on the younger boy.

Rei looked up at Tala. Despite what his body was telling him, he nodded. "Yes." He whispered. Tala felt immediately satisfied. His mouth immediately dove upon Rei's and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He bit down on Rei's bottom lip, causing a gasp to emit from the tender soul. He smiled triumphantly before delving into the sweet, warm cavern that was Rei.

While locked in this passionate embrace, Tala's hand wandered down to the hem of Rei's shirt. Stopping suddenly he pulled Rei over to the huge bath in his chamber. "A bath." Tala explained. "It will make it easier." He smiled, not admitting to Rei that he didn't want to sleep with someone so utterly filthy it was unbelievable. As they entered the bathroom, several servants bowed to Tala and left. Tala smiled. "It's good to be King." He mused to Rei. "People who will prepare my bath. Serve me food and just do your slightest wish.

Rei nodded, confused as to why Tala was telling him this. Nevertheless he followed Tala to the rim. Tala watched him expectantly. The poor raven-haired boy suddenly realised what Tala was expecting of him. He blushed furiously. "Tala…maybe…if we took separate baths?" He suggested weakly, to Tala's absolute refusal. Sighing he undid his shirt, causing it to hand loosely around his frame. As he was about to remove it, Tala came up behind him and slipped it of his small frame; impatient it was taking so long. After the shirt was safely deposited on the floor Tala shrugged off his own shirt.

He smiled at the blushing Rei. "Come on love." He chuckled. "Pants off." He said moving closer to Rei, who immediately backed against the wall. "Come on. Nothing to be shy about." He smiled kissing Rei gently on the lips before moving his cool hands under the rim of Rei's pants. Rei's eyes, which had drifted shut upon impact with Tala's lips immediately opened as the cold air hit his shaft. Tala stood back to admire the view before picking Rei up and dropping him, gently, into the bath. Before Rei could recover the shock of being in warm water Tala had slid in next to him.

Tala's left arm went around Rei's waist, holding him as close as possible to his own torso. Tala's right arm slid down seductively to Rei's hips. His hand brushed Rei's rear, causing him to tense at the soft touch. Tala laughed. "Enjoying this?" He asked before nibbling Rei's ear. The roaming hand moved from Rei's hip to his member. He smiled as Rei arched his back against Tala's muscular frame. Slowly he began to run his hand over the exposed sex.

Rei moaned and shuddered. His arousal becoming painfully clear to Tala. Tala smiled as he felt the taut erection, feeling his own becoming painfully tight. He smiled as he pushed Rei against the pool-like bathtub, his back facing Tala. Tala kissed his ear, sending shivers down Rei's body, causing him to grind slightly against Tala's shaft. Tala groaned soft and bit down on Rei's ear, making the submissive teen cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. His body had betrayed him. He was enjoying everything. Suddenly a sharp pain in his lower torso made him cry. Tala whispered in his ear, Rei…believe me…this is a lot less painful." He said, trailing kisses down Rei's upper back, waiting for Rei's virgin hole to become adjusted to the intrusion.

He missed out the part about preparing first. After all…Rei wouldn't be alive long anyway. It was only once Rei had started twitching, trying to urge Tala on, that said King began to move. At first he moved slowly, trying to hit that sweet spot that would cause Rei's muscles to clamp around his shaft. Rei groaned. Tala _had _hit his sweet spot and it was pure ecstasy. White flashing lights appeared in his vision as Tala began to push faster and harder. His peak finally came when Tala had had enough of the waiting game and had grabbed Rei's member, pumping it in time to his thrusts. Rei cried out in bliss before releasing his seed in the now cool water. After a few more thrusts inside the tense hole Tala released his seed deep inside the raven-haired boy. Panting he chuckled to himself mentally. Maybe he could keep this thing around for a bit longer…maybe…he didn't have to poison the kid just yet.

Rei…Tala's whore…bedmate…it had a nice ring to it. But…as Tala reminded himself, it was too dangerous to keep Rei around for longer than necessary. He would have to die…tonight…

**I AM EXHAUSTED! I ONLY STARTED THIS FIC TODAY AND I HAD TO WRITE A SEX SCENE! This was my first one by the way so please excuse me if it's crap. As I said before there are sensitive themes in this so please don't a: flame me or b: report me as I wrote a warning at the top of the page. Now…as I wrote a _VERY _long chapter…I think it's only fair to ask for 20 reviews. AND I DO NOT EVEN HAVE NEARLY ENOUGH! 12 PEOPLE REVIEWED...I NEED 8 MORE OR NO MORE STORY!AND I'M HYPER SO...HURRY UP!**

**OMG! I JUST THOUGHT! THERE WAS NO MENTION OF DAICHI! I WONDER WHERE THAT LITTLE TOERAG WENT?**

**TO:**

**animepie**

Thanks for the review Hope you liked it!

**darkwaterwolf**

Thanks for the review

**ShalBrenfan**

Thanks for the review YOU HAVE A LEMON! A bad lemon yes…but it is my first and I did my best!

**Crimson Blood A Fallen Angel**

Thanks for the review Did you like Maxie's death? And I recommend you listen to the song Believe by Savatage while reading this chapter. It's really deep! I was thinking about doing a songfics based on that song next time. Listen to it and tell me what ya think…if you need it..i'm happy to send it to you.

**syuchang**

Thanks for the review

**The Phoenix of Black Flames**

Thanks for the review

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review Hope you liked this one! SUPER LONG!

**Sound Puzzle**

Thanks for the review if you loved the blood in the last chapter…you'll love the first part of this chapter!

**clover381325**

Thanks for the review Updated for you!

**darksaphire**

Thanks for the review I killed Max off in the sweetest way…spesh for you!

**Arsinen**

Thanks for the review Kai is dead! No more ReixKai…unless people tell me off anyway lmao!

**Lady-Nikki**

Thanks for the review Thank YOU! You really helped me out!Love and hugs!

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review YOU HAD TO MENTION THAT BLOODY CANDLE! Isn't it enough I rant about candles to you when we go to the shop?

**Satan's Kitten**

Thanks for the review HAHAHAHAHA! REI AND TALA HAD SEX! DEAL WITH THAT! (pretends to be an angel)

**SilkYuzu**

Thanks for the review If Kai's dead…how can he blame himself?


	8. Chapter 8

**Worlds Apart**

**Again this is not for the faint of heart. Please do not flame me but feel free to review! This was finished quite quickly and has not come out as well as I wanted it to. Oh stuff it…you want to flame me then flame me! I want to know everyone's opinions!**

**SPECIAL REQUEST: Want to read some good stories? Search authors for Kikino, sn0zb0z, LadyNikki and AnimeQueen48.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was only a few minutes after midnight on the third night, but already scavengers were swamping the bloody mass of the town. Those that had lived through the battle had died of disease on the second day. Vultures, rats, foxes, anything that would feast on rotting flesh alighted on the corpses. What had once been a fruitful and peaceful town had now become barren and desolate, peaceful in a different way but there was still the unforgiving sense of restlessness. Souls had been released but vengeance clouded the uninhabited bodies.

Caws of predatory birds flying high above the massacre, the only sounds in the great graveyard. Rats crossed one side of the town to the other, some following a trail of blood that led from the scene of battle out of town. Beady eyes glared as a figure dragged itself away, a fresh meal denied them. The figure never looked back, remorse too strong for his friends to even think of looking back. Out of the previous friendship group there was only two who lived. He and the captured beauty by the name of Rei. The only thing that mattered was getting to him…saving him from the devil.

Dark clouds rolled in and settled over the now completely empty royal city. Clouds from both the north and the south met at the very centre causing thunder to growl at those who so carelessly littered the streets. Lightening flashed as if in anger that they had not survived. Rain poured viciously cleaning up the mess that no one would ever be able to cleanse. The figure stopped as the thunder grumbled at him. Thinking better of turning back before he had completely managed to turn his dull eyes turned upwards. Glaring at the sky as if daring it to challenge him, lightening flashed right behind him causing a blood red eye to widen angrily. Rain pelted him with fury at not being a better leader…dull eyes sparked to life as determination set in…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Raven hair cascaded down past a slim waist, swaying in the wind coming through the window. Arms crossed, hands clutching the opposite shoulder the whole body shivering. "Come to bed Rei."

The body turned from the window as eyes sought out the source of the voice lying on the bed. "Something doesn't feel right…it's not felt right for days." A timid voice answered. The body on the bed simply sighed and stood up. The owner crossed the room and took a fistful of long raven hair, wrapping it firmly around his hand. Ice blue eyes studied frightened amber eyes.

"You said you trust me." The voice to the ice orbs spoke coolly.

"I do." Rei said, his hand moving to ghost Tala's cheek. Tala's eyes drifted shut as Rei's fingers made delicate patterns on his skin. "But…" His eyes flew open as a sharp pain pierced his stomach. "Not in the way you want me to." Rei's eyes glared at Tala's ice ones. "My 'Lord' you must think me a fool. You obviously haven't done your background reading." He said pushing Tala into the wall. "I am an expert in poisons. The wine you have been giving me has contained an odourless, undetectable and colourless poison, one to which I have become immune to."

Tala glared at Rei venomously as blood poured from his mouth. "You think you're so smart?" He hissed through the bubbles of blood flowing from his mouth in streams. "How did you know?"

"Through me!" A cocky red head smirked behind him. Tala's eyes narrowed as he recognised the boy.

Rei stood behind his old friend and put his arm around him, much to the red heads disgruntlement. "Daichi here has been telling me all the secrets that make up you." He said smugly. "There's not much you can keep form your servants."

Tala slumped against the wall muttering about how this could have happened when Daichi bent low. "You think this is the first time Rei's had to do this sort of thing? You gotta be kidding me!" He sneered at the shocked, dying face of the king. "Why do you think the resistance lasted so long?" Rei followed Daichi and tilted Tala's head to him. His majesty's eyes widened as Rei kissed him passionately dragging the wedged dagger along his chest, slicing his vitals, drawing blood into his mouth, along with stealing Tala's last breath. "Why do you gotta do that?" Daichi asked repulsed as Rei wiped his mouth on the rich tunic the former king was wearing.

Rei ruffled Daichi's hair when suddenly a slam of the door echoed. "Stop right where you are!" Bryan called out to the pair. His eyes glancing from the body to the two boys in the centre of the room. "You've killed my master. I've killed your friends." He said sadly.

"Bull." Yet another voice rasped from behind the head of the royal guard.

"Kai!" Rei laughed, throwing himself at the blue haired boy. "You're injured!" He yelped hurriedly getting off Kai and taking in the visible injuries.

Rei held Kai up as he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Said teen looked at the quiet officer. "You killed many but not our friends. We killed your friends. You respected ours. You allowed them to cross together and peacefully." Rei whimpered as he realised Max and Tyson were dead. His eyes met the ground as his body racked with sobs. Daichi mumbled about having something in his eye as he turned away appearing to try to claw his eyes out. Bryan studied Kai unsure as if he was really there. Kai nodded at the unspoken question. "I was alive. Just not awake."

"You should kill me." Bryan said quietly. Kai raised an eye questioningly. "For kidnapping your friend. For killing the entire royal city, even if I didn't do it personally…I as head of chief was still in charge. The men attacked under my orders."

Touching Rei's hand gently Kai slipped under his arm and crossed over to the dejected chief of police, his blood crusted sword raised. A sudden whistle of air and a gasp from Rei and the sword was buried. "Kill you for following your orders? I think not." He said bitterly offering his hand to Bryan in a peace offering. Hesitating only for a moment while he mulled things over Bryan took his hand. "We have to move on…there's nothing here for us anymore…you joining us?" Kai asked. In response he received a nod and a smile from Bryan as Rei and Daichi crowded round and joined the pairs hands in the centre

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I KNOW I KNOW IT WAS CRAP! WELL AT LEAST I FINISHED IT! Now I've got that bloody sequel to attack. Probably should have killed Kai and Rei off…wouldn't have to update anymore…now people I've only updated because I felt guilty. I notice people don't like my fics anymore and I don't blame them…I've read through my work and I've made so many mistakes! I don't have a beta, only a friend who helps me phrase things (Love LadyNikki and AnimeQueen48) so I'm the only one who can take the blame. Please give me at least three reviews? Maybe ten if you love me still?**

**P.s. if you can't understand the top bit please don't worry…I didn't either!**

**TO:**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review!

**Lady-Nikki**

Thanks for the review! Rei's alive…did you expect Daichi to have been helping Rei! Bet you're glad he didn't die!

**Lirin Sama**

Thanks for the review! Modified the entire story just so you could keep your neko-jin! Lucky you ne? At least I don't have to fear the golf club!

**clover381325**

Thanks for the review!

**darkwaterwolf**

Thanks for the review!

**Reis1gurl**

Thanks for the review! Sorry it's a crap ending but you got Rei and Kai alive!

**animepie**

Thanks for the review! Well I stabbed the king in the vitals…better than strangling and bloodier! And Kai's not dead…I'm expecting everyone to kill me for leading them on!

**Crimson Blood A Fallen Angel**

Thanks for the review! And I know you'll kill me for leading you on…I pretended to kill him…so sue me! Glad you liked the song! And I waited until after July for you! Aren't I the best?

**Satan's Kitten**

Thanks for the review! HE'S NOT DEAD! WOO!

**darksaphire**

Thanks for the review! You got your wish…sorry it was a crap ending

**Kikino**

Thanks for the review! Glad you decided to read my fic! Kai's not dead so you can't kill me with your katana. Hey…random question…do you like Yu Yu Hakusho? Tyson was laughing because that's what you do on the brink of insanity…its what I do at any rate. Advert at the top as requested! And NOOOOOO! NOT THE FURBIES!

**Angel pen**

Thanks for the review! I updated but its not so good. Sorry!


End file.
